Riku
Riku is the deuteragonist of the ''Kingdom Hearts'' video game series. He is a teenager from Destiny Islands and is Sora's best friend. Background Personality Riku's personality is as strong as the land for which he was named. He is extremely strong-willed and confident, at times being arrogant. He values his friends deeply and puts protecting them above all else. Riku is extremely competitive, and spent his childhood playing games, play-fighting, and racing with Sora. This competitiveness also made him easy to become jealous, especially during Kingdom Hearts, where he becomes very irked that Sora received the powers of the Keyblade while he did not, though he is not immediately vocal about it. This jealousy led him to behave aggressively to the people most important to him, and he began to act recklessly and harshly in an attempt to prove himself. He loses this childish jealousy streak entirely as he grows older. He has a had an intense curiosity about the world he lives in (and what lies beyond it) ever since he met the foreign Terra as a child. His desire to know more became to consume him somewhat negatively over time. He has no qualms with going through the unknown to earn this knowledge, willingly stepping into a dark portal with an unknown destination, simply because he knew it may be his only chance to leave. After he does finally see other worlds, this desire subsides, and he finds comfort in his once-restricting island homeworld. After the events of Kingdom Hearts, Riku becomes more humble, learning from the reckless mistakes he had made, and seeks to make amends. He becomes much more affable and mellows out. He has learned well from his mistakes in siding with darkness, and becomes wise and well-versed enough to become a Keyblade Master that Yen Sid can rely on. Physical Appearance Riku has striking cyan eyes and silver hair that he tends to wear rather long. In the prequel game Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, Riku is a barely more than a toddler at 5 years old; as such he is extremely short and small. He has shorter hair, and wears a sleeveless yellow vest with a high collar (lined with blue), and black shorts. He wears large blue and white shoes, and two blue wristbands with a yellow line through the center, one on each arm. In Kingdom Hearts, Riku is 15 years old. His hair reaches just above his shoulders. He is more muscular and taller than Sora, and has paler skin. He wears a vest that is yellow in front and black on the back, and blue jeans under large blue wading pants, secured by black straps at the ankles. He wears stylistically large blue and grey shoes, with two straps, and yellow accents. In Kingdom Hearts II, Riku is now 16 years old. He has grown up both mentally and physically, becoming much taller and more muscular. His hair has grown right past his shoulders; it is unkempt and in his eyes. He now wears a sleeveless unzipped beige vest with a a white collar, over a sleeveless zipped black vest. He wears very baggy blue jeans with large pockets, secured by a black belt. He now wears more realistically sized grey shoes with two yellow straps. He reprises this look as a 17-year-old in Dream Drop Distance and 0.2, though his hair is cut short. As a Dream Eater in Dream Drop Distance, Riku's body reverts back to his 15-year-old body. He wears a white, black-trimmed zip-up vest with yellow lining on the sides, a black high collar, and a black Spirit Dream Eater sigil on the back. He also wears a pair of black wristbands, white-blue pants with a black belt with a silver buckle, and white shoes with black laces and a yellow lining on the bottom just above the black soles. In Kingdom Hearts III, Riku wears a black, hooded jacket that he keeps unzipped, with short sleeves, gold buttons, and a checkered pattern at the hem. Underneath, he wears a white shirt with a V-neck. He wears blue cropped trousers that are hemmed with the same checkered pattern as the jacket, black gloves on each hand, and black high-top boots. His hair remains the same length as it was in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, though it appears more spiked up in the back. Riku-Ansem In Kingdom Hearts II, Riku is revealed to have taken on Ansem's dark form, which he kept hidden under an Organization XIII cloak for the majority of the game. As such he is identical to Ansem. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Males Category:Kids